The present invention relates generally to tools for vehicle maintenance, including truck maintenance, and more particularly to tools for installing a wheel-holding stud through a stud hole in a wheel hub.
Traditionally, the task of installing a new stud in a stud hole of a wheel hub of a heavy truck, bus, trailer, recreational vehicle, or the like has been performed by removing the wheel hub and using a hydraulic press to press fit the stud into the stud hole. This method is time consuming, requires a hydraulic press, and involves removal of the wheel hub during servicing. Moreover, there is a risk of injury to the operator of the press.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,180 to Hochmiller discloses a tool for installing studs which obviates the need for a hydraulic press and allows the stud to be installed without removal of the wheel hub. The tool of Hochmiller comprises a cylindrical sleeve (case 15), an internally threaded adaptor 16 slidably received by case 15 and arranged to mate with a stud 10 positioned to extend through a stud hole 11 in a hub 12, a bolt-like piece 20 extending oppositely to the stud and also mated with threaded adaptor 16 through an opposite end thereof, a cylinder 25 fixed to an end of case 15 through which bolt-like piece 20 extends, and a spring-biased piston 30 partially received by cylinder 25 and arranged to engage head 21 of bolt-like piece 20. An axially directed pulling force is exerted on bolt-like piece 20 by pumping fluid (oil or compressed air) into the cylinder to force the piston, and thus bolt-like piece 20, away from case 15. This action pulls the stud 10 into press fit within stud hole 11. Differently threaded adaptors 16 and/or bolt-like pieces 20 are suggested to provide the ability to connect the bolt-like piece 20 to a particular stud 10 via adaptor 16. The tool of Hochmiller represents an advance over the prior art described in the preceding paragraph, however the piston/cylinder portion of the tool adds expense and complexity to the tool. Where hydraulic oil is used, there is additional cleanup involved.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a puller tool for installing wheel studs that is inexpensive, simple to use, and safe to operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a puller tool for installing wheel studs that accepts an electric, pneumatic, or hydraulic torque wrench, which is already standard equipment at service garages, to generate separation force.
In furtherance of these and other objects, a puller tool for installing a stud through a stud hole in a wheel hub generally comprises an actuating bolt including a threaded shank and an enlarged head configured for cooperation with a torque wrench; an outer sleeve having an axial passage therethough for receiving a threaded shank of the actuating bolt; a washer defining a radial detent shoulder at one end of the sleeve for preventing insertion of the head of the actuating bolt into the passage; and a puller member received by the sleeve passage. The puller member is axially slidable relative to the sleeve, but the passage and puller member are configured to prevent the puller member from rotating relative to the sleeve as the puller member travels through a range of axial positions. The puller member has a threaded bolt hole through one end for mating with the shank of the actuating bolt and a threaded stud hole through an opposite end for mating with the threaded shaft of the stud. An optional spacer adapted for placement at an end of the sleeve opposite from the washer provides a means for accommodating studs of different lengths.
In operation, the puller member is inserted into the sleeve and mated with the stud, the actuating bolt is inserted through the washer and mated with the puller member, and an end of the sleeve or a spacer at the end of the sleeve is placed in abutment against the hub. When torque is applied to the head of the actuating bolt, it rotates to draw the puller member closer to the actuating bolt head, which is maintained at a constant distance from the hub by the washer, sleeve, and spacer. The puller member, which is confined against rotation, exerts axially directed force on the mated stud to install the stud in an interference fit within the stud hole of the hub.
The present invention also encompasses a modular kit wherein several differently threaded puller members are provided to fit different stud threads and several spacers of different axial thickness are provided to accommodate studs of different lengths, all of the puller members and spacers working with a common sleeve and actuating bolt.